Hogwarts A Verdadeira História
by Lucy Black
Summary: A verdadeira história sobre a criação de Hogwarts, de seus fundadores e seus segredos (pelo menos como eu imagino ).


Hogwarts – A verdadeira História.

Resumo: A verdadeira história sobre a criação de Hogwarts, de seus fundadores e seus segredos (pelo menos como eu imagino ).

* * *

**Prólogo**

Abriu os olhos, assustado, tremendo de frio. Sentou-se e o mundo a sua volta girou ao mesmo tempo em que uma forte dor explodiu em sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos com força tentando acabar com a tonteira e diminuir a dor. Mas por que diabos estava deitado no chão frio? E por que sua cabeça doía tanto? Um estranho som, talvez um zumbido, estava piorando a dor na cabeça.

Mas o mais estranho era que o barulho só aumentava, deixando de ser um zumbido para ser algo mais ritmado, mais coeso.

Voltou a abrir os olhos com força e se pôs de pé de uma só vez, ignorando a dor e a tontura. O som que ouvia não era um zumbido, eram palavras, gritos. Olhou a sua volta, o coração batendo desenfreado no peito enquanto os fatos se desenrolavam em sua mente. Eles o haviam trancado num tipo de sala.

_- "Para sua segurança..."_ – a frase ecoou em sua cabeça fazendo-o se lembrar das ultimas palavras que ouvira antes de desmaiar.

_-QUEIMEM A BRUXA!!! QUEIMEM A BRUXA!!!!_

Os gritos pareciam ecoar dentro de sua cabeça e por alguns instantes, isso o paralisou e o deixou desnorteado. Mas uma sucessão de gritos de aprovação, aplausos e vaias o trouxeram de volta a realidade como se tivesse levado um soco. Aqueles gritos só podiam significar uma coisa, que a bruxa havia entrado no pátio. O pânico o dominou, correu para a porta.

-Me tirem daqui!!! – Gritou, quando percebeu ser impossível derrubar a porta. Aparentemente o prédio estava vazio, todos estavam na praça para assistir a queima das bruxas.

- "Droga! Por que logo hoje eu tinha que ter deixado a minha varinha?!" – pensou desesperado, olhou a sua volta na esperança de encontrar algo que o ajudasse.

A cela era pequena, feita de pedras com alguns sacos de feno num canto, não tinha nada que pudesse ajudá-lo. Percebeu uma pequena janela gradeada, era por ela que os gritos e a luz entravam, correu até ela, juntou alguns sacos de feno para poder alcançá-la, percebeu que devia estar no segundo andar do prédio pela altura.

A janela dava para a praça, no centro desta estava à pira. Um palanque tinha sido construído na noite anterior e nesse agora se sentava o prefeito, o padre, alguns nobres, e claro o maldito inquisidor, conversavam animadamente como se nada significasse o que estavam prestes a fazer, como se estivessem num festival e fossem abater algum animal para alimentar as pessoas. Sentiu uma onda de ódio e asco o invadir, tinha vontade de cuspir em cada rosto sorridente sobre o palanque.

A praça estava apinhada de gente, as pessoas se acotovelavam na janela para verem e cada vez mais chegavam carroças trazendo famílias inteiras.

- "Parece que todas as aldeias da região vieram para ver as bruxas serem queimadas." – pensou com amargura. Ia começar a gritar quando a primeira bruxa entrou no pátio. Estava sendo arrastada por 2 guardas, ela se debatia e chorava, seus cabelos ruivos caiam sobre seu rosto, grudando nele. Seu coração parou, sua garganta apertou. Era **_ela_**.

Foi forçado a se ajoelhar diante do padre, na mesma hora um silencio mortal recaiu no local, as palavras em latim ecoavam pela praça. Olhou para ela, seu rosto estava manchado pelo sofrimento dos últimos dias e pelas lagrimas, nem parecia a garotinha alegre e vivaz que conhecia, seus olhos encheram de lagrimas quando a forçaram a ficar de pé, as pessoas voltaram a gritar, exigindo que a "bruxa" fosse queimada.

-DEBORAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou ao ver ela se arrastada novamente, só que dessa vez, em direção a pira. – DEBORAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Seus gritos assim como os dela foram abafados pelos gritos da multidão. Ele a viu se dirigir, debatendo-se, a pira enquanto as pessoas a vaiavam e lançavam maldiçoes e coisas nela. Voltou a olhar desesperado para sua cela, correu até a porta e começou a socá-la violentamente.

-ME TIREM DAQUI!!! Vamos seus covardes, venham pegar um bruxo de verdade!!! – Gritava desesperado – ELA É S" UMA CRIANÇA!!!

Não adiantava. Ninguém o ouvia. Um grande clamor o fez correr de volta a janela. Seu desespero cresceu, eles a tinham amarrado ao poste, no centro da pira, enquanto a multidão dava berros de aprovação.

Ela pareceu desistir de lutar seu rosto coberto de lagrimas demonstravam cansaço e medo. As lagrimas voltaram a correr solta pelo seu rosto, assim como no dele, o pequeno corpo sendo sacudido pelos soluços.

-Não! Não Deborah... DEBORAH!!! – A pira foi acessa. Assim que o brilho das chamas refletiu em seus olhos, Deborah voltou a gritar e se debater, inutilmente. A multidão aplaudia e gritava, era um espetáculo infernal.

Não conseguia. Não conseguia ver sua linda Deborah ser queimada viva, não conseguia ver as chamas subirem pela túnica branca que usava, semelhante a um saco, lamber seu belo rosto, ver seus lindos cabelos, da mesma cor das chamas virarem cinzas, não suportava ver seus olhos cegos pelo desespero procurando algo ou alguém que lhe pudesse salvar já sabendo que nada e nem ninguém iria fazer tal coisa, e mesmo assim não conseguiu sair da janela. Parecia estar hipnotizado, preso aquele lugar. Só conseguia ver as chamas e a pequena forma feminina ser envolvida e consumida por ela, ouvir seus gritos de medo e suas suplicas desesperadas em meio ao choro e soluços.

Os sons começaram a ficar distorcidos e distantes, em sua mente ecoava os últimos gritos de dor e medo dela, seus olhos vendo o sorriso de satisfação nos rostos das pessoas. Sua mente não pensava em nada, não sentia nada, tinha apenas uma leve noção das lagrimas correndo por seu rosto, da terrível dor que esmagava seu peito e da gritaria que recomeçava.

-Deborah... – sussurrou, como se não tivesse mais forças para mais nada e esse nome fosse sua ancora de salvação. – Deborah... Deborah... Deborah...


End file.
